My sweet OS Nekrophobia
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Valentine a toujours détesté la saint-valentin, pourtant Rhadamanthe tentera de lui prouver que cette fête n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il le


_Coucou coucou!_

_Je reviens avec cet OS Bonus gagné par Nekrophobia dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_**Le thème**: Rhadamanthe et Valentine fêtent la Saint-Valentin. _

_J'ai décidé de cadrer cet OS dans un UA, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça te plaira, Nekrophobia!_

_Je vous conseille de lire cet OS avec une petite chanson dégoulinante d'amour en fond ;). _

_Bisouuuuuus! _

* * *

Valentine shoota dans le vide : il détestait la Saint-Valentin. Pas parce que c'était une fête commerciale, pas parce qu'il était célibataire (il ne l'était d'ailleurs pas). Non, sa haine et sa douleur étaient bien plus profondes.

Cette fête lui rappelait le souvenir d'une vie gâchée, d'une enfance solitaire et triste. Il y a de cela vingt-et-un ans jour pour jour, Valentine était né… et sa mère avait perdu la vie à cause de complications. Son père avait alors décidé de l'appeler Valentine, en souvenir de ce jour.

C'avait certainement été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, sans qu'il ne le sache. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce nom, ''Valentine'', le souvenir de sa défunte épouse lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait alors rejeté le petit Valentine de toutes ses forces, lui refusant tout l'amour qu'il demandait et dont il avait pourtant tellement besoin.

Valentine avait alors grandi seul, dans l'ombre. Il avait, bien malgré lui, grandi en traînant derrière lui un souvenir funeste et douloureux. Même s'il n'avait pas lui-même souffert de la perte de sa mère, son père l'avait tant accablé qu'il s'était pendant longtemps cru responsable de ce drame.

Il avait quitté le domicile familial très tôt, ne pouvant plus supporter l'indifférence de son père, ni la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Il avait chaviré, il était parti à la dérive et avait fini par couler dans la drogue et les vices de la rue.

Il serait certainement mort aujourd'hui, victime d'un passé dont il n'était pas responsable, de la perte d'une vie qu'il n'avait pas volée. Victime de la haine. De la haine de son père et de sa propre haine. Sa haine envers lui-même de ne pas avoir été le fils que son père aurait aimé. Sa haine pour ne pas avoir été assez bien pour être aimé. Oui, il serait mort aujourd'hui.

Mais un ange gardien s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était une autre de ses hallucinations, mais cet ange était bel et bien réel. Rhadamanthe était tombé à pic. Comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Comme un ange…

Il avait eu du mal à se laisser apprivoiser, mais Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais baissé les bras, il n'avait jamais failli. Il lui avait donné tant d'amour qu'il avait cru s'y perdre. Rhadamanthe l'avait enveloppé de tout l'amour dont il avait toujours manqué. Il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Et Valentine avait cédé.

Rhadamanthe l'avait sorti du gouffre dans lequel il s'était perdu. Il lui avait tant de fois répété qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait être que Valentine l'avait presque cru. _Presque_. Ses démons n'étaient jamais bien loin. Mais Rhadamanthe avait réussi à apaiser son âme.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous étions le 14 février. Rhadamanthe et lui étaient censés passer leur première saint-valentin ensemble et, pour son plus grand malheur, Valentine avait trouvé en Rhadamanthe un fervent partisan de cette fête qu'il détestait tant.

Alors bien évidemment, lorsque Valentine avait obstinément repoussé chacune des propositions de Rhadamanthe, ils avaient fini par se disputer. Rhadamanthe se faisait une telle joie de fêter la saint-valentin que Valentine s'était senti obligé de briser ses espoirs.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi blessant, tellement qu'il avait pu voir les larmes briller dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il avait quitté leur appartement en claquant la porte. Valentine avait peur. Il avait peur de revivre ce jour, peur de perdre à nouveau la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Il voulait fêter la saint-valentin avec Rhadamanthe, il le voulait plus que tout, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne supporterait pas d'être seul à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus retourner dans le noir maintenant qu'il avait découvert la lumière.

_-Mais pourquoi ? avait demandé Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il avait décliné sa proposition de passer la saint-valentin avec lui. _

_-Parce que. _

_-Ce n'est pas une réponse, Valentine !_

_-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je ne fêterai pas la saint-valentin avec toi. Discussion close. _

Puis il avait fui. Il avait lâchement fui, comme toujours. Il avait entendu la voix de Rhadamanthe l'appeler au loin, mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait eu peur. Peur d'être confronté au regard de son amant, peur qu'il se décide à l'abandonner.

Il tenait à Rhadamanthe plus qu'à n'importe qui, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ses sentiments. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui était permis de dire, et ce qu'il devait garder enfoui au fond de son cœur. Il était handicapé, sentimentalement parlant.

Il était arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement depuis plusieurs minutes, sans oser entrer. Il avait peur que Rhadamanthe soit en colère contre lui, ou pire, que Rhadamanthe décide de le quitter. Peut-être même était-il déjà parti, emmenant avec lui ses chaussettes sales et son cœur brisé en un millier de morceaux.

Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage : il était un homme à présent, plus le petit garçon d'autre fois. Il devait prendre ses responsabilité, affronter la réalité. Même si cette réalité risquait d'être très douloureuse.

-Rhada, je suis…

Mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Il était presque 23h, mais il n'y avait pas de lumière. De nombreuses bougies étaient dispersées le long du couloir, éclairant tout juste un tapis de pétales de roses.

-R-Rhada ?

Il fit un pas en avant avant de sursauter : un mot attaché à une ficelle pendait, attaché à l'éclairage. Il ouvrit le petit mot plié en quatre, les mains tremblantes. Il découvrit alors l'écriture fine et délicate de son amant.

_Laisse-moi te prouver que la saint-valentin est un jour formidable. Fais-moi confiance._

Valentine était tiraillé entre deux désirs contradictoires : fuir le plus loin possible et se jeter corps et âme dans les bras de Rhadamante. Il voulait lui faire confiance, mais il avait peur de le perdre. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il semblait attendre de lui, de ce jour.

Mais s'il partait maintenant, alors il perdrait Rhadamanthe à tout jamais, il le savait. Et il voulait éviter ça à tout prix. Alors il avança, encore et encore. D'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus d'assurance. Il suivit le tapis de pétales de rose, guidé par les faibles lumières des flammes.

Le lit de roses le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis qu'il posait une main tremblante sur la poignée. Derrière cette porte, son destin allait se jouer.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte, s'attendant à y trouver Rhadamanthe… mais il n'y avait personne. Rhadamanthe était-il parti ? L'avait-il trop fait attendre ? Avait-il réalisé à quel point il était minable et triste ? Il s'avança jusqu'au lit sur lequel étaient dispersées des centaines de pétales de rose et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher des larmes traitresses de rouler le long de ses joues. Rhadamanthe était parti. Il s'était lassé de lui.

Puis tout à coup, comme une caresse, comme un souffle, il sentit des mains fermes mais tendres se poser sur ses hanches. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que déjà, un visage s'enfouissait au creux de son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur.

-Joyeuse saint-valentin, mon amour.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix chaude et légèrement rauque entre mille. Il connaissait le timbre sa voix par cœur. Sa voix qui l'avait séduit dès la première syllabe qu'elle avait émis.

-Rhadamanthe…, murmura-t-il dans le noir.

-Merci d'avoir cru en moi, répondit Rhadamanthe en embrassant son épaule légèrement dénudée.

Il le remerciait ? C'aurait dû être à lui de le faire ! Valentine sentit les doigts de Rhadamanthe s'entrelacer aux siens tandis qu'il l'attirait avec lui sur le lit qui arborait à présent une couleur rouge passion. Il l'obligea à s'y allonger avant de se coucher tout contre lui. Redressé sur un coude, Rhadamanthe effleura doucement son visage du bout des doigts.

-L'amour est un don, murmura-t-il. L'amour est-ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Je sais que tu as peur, mais je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne veux pas te laisser, je veux simplement t'aimer.

Il l'embrassa alors pour un baiser en surface avant de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, dis alors Valentine sur le même ton.

-Tu m'as rendu heureux. Le bonheur va de pair avec la souffrance, mais jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir rencontré. Et je ne te lâcherai pas, même si tu fais tout pour m'empêcher de t'aimer. C'est trop tard, je t'aime déjà. De tout mon être. Je t'aime, tu entends ?

Valentine plongea alors son regard dans celui de Rhadamanthe. Et il n'y vit pas le reflet d'un monstre. Il n'y vit pas son reflet, il ne vit qu'un amour infini, une sincérité sans faille, des promesses de lendemains heureux.

Alors il comprit. Il comprit que le passé n'avait pas d'importance. Que les mots durs et crus de son père n'avaient pas d'importance. Ni ses gifles, ni ses insultes, ni sa haine. Seul comptait le futur. Et son futur, il voulait le construire avec Rhadamanthe, cet homme magnifique qui se trouvait devant lui et qui l'avait accompagné tout au long du chemin.

Il noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant, l'attirant un peu plus à lui et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui dit ces mots qui dormaient dans son cœur depuis des années, attendant simplement le bon moment pour être dévoilés.

-Je t'aime !

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait en un an de vie de couple. Rhadamanthe les lui avait déjà murmurés de nombreuses fois, bien sûr, mais il lui avait toujours répondu par de timides sourires. Cette fois ce fût au tour de Rhadamanthe de sourire très franchement.

Il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser avec passion, voulant lui transmettre à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et qui n'avait cessé de grandir de jour en jour.

-Joyeuses saint-valentin, mon amour, murmura à nouveau Valentine et caressant doucement son visage du bout des doigts.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé dire ces mots. Rhadamanthe effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes tout en lui susurrant :

-Happy Valentine's day… my sweet Valentine.

Il avait toute la nuit pour prouver son amour à Valentine. Toute la nuit, toute la vie. Une éternité d'amour et de passion.


End file.
